The Memory
by Candy-and-Cookies
Summary: She's forgotten everything up until she was taken in. He barely remembers her in time. He doesn't want him to have her, but she just happens to be the main suspect. Their lives seem to turn upside down and intertwine again. (AxOCxC) [I'M BACK AGAIN, CHILDREN!]


**I do NOT own anything except plot and OCs.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter I

Ciel

Why do I have to work with this child?

The blonde isn't even paying attention to the information I'm giving him. Her Majesty assigns us to _one _case, and he's just swinging around the bright lampposts as we walk down the street. Wearing his usual attire, humming, and staring blankly into space is not helping the fact that we can collaborate and work on the same case.

I absolutely _adore _this.

Especially at one in the morning.

"Alois, could you listen for one second?"

The ignorant blonde stares at me with a blank look on his face. "Why am I here again?"

I sigh. "They're has been multiple kidnappings throughout London for the past five days. The Queen has sent the both of us to investigate. Do you understand?"

"Sort of. Why were they kidnapped?"

_He's just trying to irritate you. Don't let it show. _"That's what we're finding out tonight."

Alois' expression hardens. "Isn't that obvious?"

Mentally rolling my eyes I continue making my way down the cobblestone streets requires toward our destination, Sebastian and Claude following right behind. The annoying blonde starts humming to try to annoy me, which I gladly annoy.

_Tap tap tap._

Alois complains, "Ciel, could you please be quieter? I'm trying to think."

That's new. "I'm not saying anything."

_Tap tap tap._

"PHANTOMHIVE! STOP TAPPING AT YOUR CANE!"

"I'm not! Are you sure your shorts are loose enough? I'm sure it's your boots clicking against the cobble."

"Your shoes are clicking too!"

I mumble something under my breath and continue forward.

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

Alois mumbles "You're doing that on purpose," as I start walking faster so I can ditch the twit. It doesn't matter since he runs up next to me. "Who are the suspects?"

"I told you that earlier, but you were too busy in space to listen to me. If you really want to know, ask Sebastian. He listens."

His face lights up and skips behind me to where the butlers are walking. Practically hanging onto my butler, he sang, "Oh Sebastian, could you tell me the suspects for the case? I would love to know..."

No reply from the demon. Alois chimes again, "Sebastian! Who are the suspects?"

_Don't answer the damn child, Sebastian._

"I'm afraid I have forgotten who they are again," Sebastian states, "and I'm sure my master will not repeat himself. Deepest apologies." The blonde simply murmurs something under his breath before sliding to his butler, Claude.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_I can hear the noise now too, _I comment to myself, _so maybe Alois was right for once. Where is that coming from...?_

I stop dead in my tracks. There's something about those noises...

"Sebastian," I state, "we're being followed." Just then, the strangest thing is heard. It seems to be... singing?

Alois finally seems alert. "Claude, do you hear it now?" He whines just as the singing starts, the footsteps synchronised with the beat of the song. The voice is sickly sweet, with a nice tone, but it's quiet.

_"Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real!_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel._

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside,_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night._

_You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go,_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know."__*****_

The singing comes to a stop, along with the footsteps. Everything seemed to be silent, but a few seconds into the silence a voice is heard.

The voice says, "DON'T HURT ME!" A scream is heard, and it comes closer and closer to the group. I turn my head to see a young girl charging at me at full speed, and a very small knife in her hand. But before she can get any closer, she's unconscious on the pavement, Sebastian standing close.

"I am sorry, m'lady," Sebastian smirked, "but you cannot hurt my master, for the investigation is still taking place." He picks up the girl bridal style, then slings her unconscious body over his shoulder.

I command, "Sebastian, take the girl back to the carriage. I have a feeling she is going to be important for this case."

"Yes, My Lord," the butler replies on one knee. In a flash he's gone, leaving me with the spider and his butler.

"..." the blonde stands silent for a moment, but quickly comes back to his senses. "She was pretty cute."

I mentally roll my eyes and make my way down the cobble again, ignoring Alois. I quickly decide what to do next. "Maybe we should also go back. She may be a good lead,"

"I don't know, Ciel," Alois whines, "I have a bad feeling about her."

I mumble "Since when do we trust your instincts?" and begin my way toward the other direction, to the carriages.

_This is going to be interesting..._

* * *

Suspicious Girl

_Brother? Why did you do those things?_

I groan really loud and sit up. My body is stiff, sore, and cold. I was sleeping I guess. And the pillow wasn't very comfortable.

_Where am I? _I think, eyes half closed. I look around the room, the inside of a carriage, and make a noise from the back of my throat. I have no idea where I am, and there's a boy with me in here in a mysterious carriage. He's asleep though.

I take a look at his features, and he looks to be about 14, about my age. He has slate hair and an eye patch over his right eye. Boring.

Moving closer to the window, which is where my head was when I was sleeping, I take in the surroundings. Trees pass by at amazing speed. If only I knew where this was headed. I hop over to the other side of the seat, and I'm not surprised to see more boring, green trees.

"Why the hell am I here?" I sigh. Might as well go back to sleep. Kicking my feet onto the opposite seat, I close my tired eyes.

What an eventful few days these have been.

_Brother, if you can hear me, please come and find me. It's my fault. I'm sorry._

"Young master, m'lady, please wake up. We have arrived."

"F-Five more minutes Carter..." I mumble highly groggily. Wait a minute...

The tall man smiles. It's the man from earlier! "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" I scream, startling the slate haired boy.

Smiling, the man says, "We are at the townhouse, young master. The young lady seems to be awake now."

The boy mumbles something that sounds like "I can tell," before rubbing his eyes like a child. "Sebastian, escort the girl inside while I wake up Alois."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replies, smiling at me now. It feels like I've heard that before...?

I hop out of the carriage and stretch my arms and legs. My long blonde hair falls to my thighs, and I realise that they've been taking out of their tails. Sebastian waits patiently for me to finish stretching.

Yawning, I start dragging myself into a huge house with brick walls and many windows. I can't actually see that much, with it being night and all, but I'm sure it's a beautiful house.

I look behind me and see another tall man that looks just like the one in front of me holding another kid around my age bridal style. I get another strange nagging feeling in the back of my head when I see him... he looks just like...

"Are you coming, m'lady?" Sebastian asks, and I realise that I've stopped dead in my tracks to look behind me.

"O-Oh, sorry," I stutter, looking at the tall man. I walk forward to the door of the house thing when Sebastian holds the door op open for me.

The last thing I remember was falling to the floor, then everything went black again.

-The Memory-

"Oh look Claude, isn't she cute when she's sleeping?"

"Alois, don't poke her please."

_Poke_

"You're not my boss, Ciel~"

I snap open my green eyes to find the owner of the obnoxious voice, the one who thought it would be funny to _poke _me, and I'm met with a pair of icy blue eyes. It's the blonde from earlier!

I sit up from where I was sleeping, on a really nice bed that I could never be able to afford, and look around, ignoring the three and a half sets of eyes on me. I'm in a luxurious bedroom with very good looking people.

Somebody says, "See Alois, you've woken her up!"

Somebody else, Alois I'm guessing, speaks up. "Did NOT!"

"SHUT UP," I yell, and I am not shocked to see everybody's attention turn towards me. I feel heat run up into my face as I fall back onto the bed. "I want a little more sleep, please."

I curl up in the blankets, which are surprisingly warm, only to have them ripped off of me.

Looking around for the culprit, I see a slate-haired boy hold the blanket. "I am Ciel Phantomhive," the boy says, then gestures to the annoying blonde, "this is Alois Trancy, and you are?"

I grunt out something that should have been "If you give me the blanket, I'll talk," but it came out "Blanket, and maybe I'll speak."

The blonde, Alois, snatches the blanket out of Ciel's hands and throws it in mine. "Talk. I'm tired of this crap. I just want breakfast."

_Breakfast? _Isn't it... Oh. No wonder it's so bright. "Haah, fine. My name is Lili Brause, and I'm 14."

Alois smiles, but wasn't he just..., and jumps on the bed. "I'm one year older than you! I'm 15! Hahaha!" He laughs, then jumps off of the bed and runs to Sebastian's look alike. Alois hugs the man, and I just feel so sorry for him.

Ciel speaks again, "Yes, both of us are 15 years old." The boy then pulls something out of a pocket he has on his suit. I gasp when I see what it is.

"My pocket knife!" I quickly jump out of the bed and rush to the boy. But of course, a tall man is in the way again.

Ciel smirks and adds, "I'm afraid that if you want your precious pocket knife back, you'll have to answer a few questions relating to the disappearings of different children."

I feel myself pale and make a silent prayer to God before I answer, "I'll talk over breakfast. Like the blonde said, I would like something to eat." Then I hop out of the bed and walk to the door. I hear Ciel mumble something under his breath before ordering his butler to prepare breakfast.

"Don't pull your luck, kid."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to try and update as regularly as possible. I have my updating schedule in my profile. Feel free to point out grammar/spelling/word mistakes (I had to write this on my iPad so it acts stupid TAT) in the reviews.**

***Bad Apple (it's a song okai look it up :3)**

**~Candy-and-Cookies**


End file.
